


Pain

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: Vertical or Horizontal?





	Pain

  _Dark clouds, full of dread, fill the skies and make me long for my soft, warm bed._

_ Why today? Why ever? Why do bad things happen to fairly good people?It is one of life's little mysteries. Is God judging me? Is that the reason for this heartache? How much pain can one person take? I screw myself over, time and time again. Will it ever come to an end? Shall I take this razor and end it now, or live and deal? _

_ One good slice is all it takes... vertical or horizontal? Am I sure I want to die? _

_ Horizontal and the pain is redirected. _

_ Vertical and it is gone for good. _

_ While still pondering these things, I glimpse the sun coming out from behind the clouds and I make my decision. I take up the blade and I cut through the bonds of pain. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, I will be whole again. _

_ The sun shines on my face and I see life, the way it is meant to be seen. Not through the eyes of pain, but taking the bad with the good. I lie on my bed, drifting to sleep. Sleep is better than death. _

_ As I dream, I think 'I am glad I did not take my life today.' _

  
  


 


End file.
